Closet
by CrystalNight1
Summary: "What happens in the closet stays in the closet." And he dove down and kissed her again. /Now Two-Shot/
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Honestly, I don't know where this came from. **

**Inspiration for this short piece came from the masterpiece by _Masshi Hamazu's _song for _Final Fantasy XIII - Vanille's Theme_.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Degrassi_.**

* * *

><p>Walking down the hall, his arm around his <em>almostsortof <em>girlfriend's shoulder, Eli Goldsworthy's grin couldn't be larger than it was that morning. Amidst the heart break and drama between him and his ex – especially after what had happened the week before – there was a small light inside Eli's heart; as cliché as it may sound. He had been in the slumps for the past few weeks and finally he feels like his heart is less heavy than it was.

Imogen Moreno giggled next to him and pushed his arm away, stepping in front of him. He quirked a brow and she smiled getting on her toes and pecking his cheek.

"No PDA, right?" She said and he smirked. "I'll see you after class at lunch, okay?"

He nodded and she walked into her class. He pivoted and began to walk the other way, sighing in content. So, yeah, Imogen wasn't the _perfect _girl to be going out with, but Eli could forget about Clare with her, right? If Clare could go on her merry way with _Jake, _why not him right?

"_Crap_!"

Eli craned his neck to look back, eyeing the curly haired girl as she grabbed her folder and papers from the floor. He shrugged whatever thought he had of her and kept walking.

_Don't think of her Eli, keep walking and ignore her. Just – _

"Eli," The girl said.

_Damn it!_

Sighing, he turned to face the young girl. The hallway was becoming deserted and his irritation level was getting higher as the seconds flew by. She smiled at him and tucked a short, auburn lock behind her ear, clutching her folder.

"I was wondering if we could talk about what happened the other day – you know, at the dance." She said, stepping closer to him.

He narrowed his eyes.

She fidgeted with her right index finger and left thumb.

"I'm going to get a detentionEdwards," He muttered, walking back towards his destination.

Clutching her folder tighter and grabbing the strap of her bag, Clare ran behind him and stopped a mere feet from him. "_Please_… Just for a bit. I promise you it'll be short," She pleaded, tugging at her lower lip nervously.

Eli stopped dead in his track and for the umpteenth time that day sighed.

"_Sure_, during lunch."

.

.

During lunch, after leaving Imogen to talk to the new girl – Katie, was it? – Eli made his way to the Zen Garden, where Clare had told him to meet her. He put his bag next to him as he sat on the bench there and waited for Clare.

He tapped his foot on the floor and checked the time on the watch _Clare _had given him.

Lunch was about to end and so he stood up, grabbed his bag and began to leave when a hand pulled him back. Before he knew it, he was pushed against a wall inside a dark room. Eli wrinkled his nose at the smell of detergents.

The light was switched off and he was in front of a red faced Clare inside of a janitor's closet – mind you.

"Why?" Eli mouthed out.

Clare furrowed her brows in confusion. "Why, what?"

"_Why _in a clo -"

"_Janitor's_."

"-set?" Eli finished, rolling his eyes at Clare's correction.

Clare blushed and sighed. "_Because_, Eli, now no buts. Listen okay? I'm sorry for leaving you in the hospital bed, torn and broken. And I'm _sorry _for yelling at you like I did at the dance… And I wish I knew another word that wasn't _sorry; _it's so overrated and cliché. But I _am_ – I'm _so_ sorry…" She trailed off.

Eli's face softened and she waited for him to say something. To no avail, though, Eli kept quiet, letting her continued. "And –" she gulped "- and I – me and Jake are _only _friends and when I saw you with _Imogen… _I lost it and I felt really jealous and I was out of line – I know. And I'm just so utterly _sorry, Eli_!"

A fresh round of tears formed in her eyes and she blinked back a few, while others fell out of her sockets. "Don't even get me started with how _horrible and childish and -_"

"Clare…"

"- they _fight everyday through the phone_! And I just miss you too much and -"

"_Clare_."

"-and I still –"

Her eyes widened as she felt his pair of lips over hers. Her eyes fluttered closed and she rested her hand on his shoulder. Before she knew it, much to her dismay, he backed away and smiled at her.

She quirked a brow and that's when he realized that he couldn't _possibly ever _forget about her – lips, eyes, voice, expression –

"What happens in the closet stays in the closet."

-and he dove down and kissed her again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This sounded _so much_ better in my head... But, oh well...**


	2. No One Has to Know

**A/N: Well, for starters thanks to all who reviewed, this for all of you guys! **

**I must say, I intended it to be a one-shot, and yes, some reviewers said I should write another chapter and I thought about this yesterday so... Yup, it is so much shorter than I thought it would be but I hope you guys like it!**

**Inspiration for this short piece comes from the master pieces by _Masshi Hamazu;_ _Vanille's Theme _and _Lightning's Theme_ - _Final Fantasy XIII_.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Degrassi_.**

* * *

><p>Clare sat on the floor inside Degrassi. She flipped the page of the book she was reading by Palanhiuk, <em>Haunted<em>, and sighed, biting her lower lip. From the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of two pig tails. And then small, black glasses and pink lip gloss. Then, what mostly caught her eye was the fact that the girl making her way up to her had an aggravated face.

Eli sauntered behind Imogen with a quirked brow and a questioning look, realizing they were in front of Clare, who began to pick up her things from the floor, and stood up, dusting herself off. She fixed her khaki pants and smiled at young "couple," as Imogen Moreno put it.

"Yes?" was Clare's snarky question.

Eli backed away from both girls, glaring at Imogen and then at Clare, whose grin stretched from ear to ear.

"Stop flirting with Eli," deadpanned Imogen.

Clare's mouth fell agape and she blinked a couple of times. "_Excuse me_?"

"You heard me. Stop. _Flirting_. With. _Eli_. You know, _my _boyfriend?" Imogen pointed out, looking back at Eli and then at the smaller girl in front of her.

Bystanders "ahed" and "oohed" as they walked by. Clare's eyes lit up and she smirked up at Imogen, whose face became skeptical. Clutching the strap of her bag, Clare stepped back a bit and sighed.

"No, I _don't _know, could you repeat what you said?"

"Which part? Where I insult you or the whole phrase?" Imogen asked, crossing her arms under her breasts.

"_Surprise_ me," Clare retorted.

"_Slu_ –"

.

.

The lights were switched off and Elijah Goldsworthy bit back the urge to groan out in exasperation. Clare was standing in front of him, arms crossed under her chest and a glare that sent shivers down Eli's spine.

Eli wrinkled his nose. "Oh, for the love of – the _janitor's closet_, _again_?" He said and Clare placed her hand over her mouth stifling a giggle. "You know, now I'm going to have to walk into History class and be all, "Oh, hey Mr. Purino, I got here late, _again_, because my ex assaulted me in the hall, dragged me into a closet –"

"_Janitor's_, _Eli_."

"-and kissed me to no end." Sounds right, don't you think, Blue Eyes?"

Clare rolled her eyes and looked at him, resting her hands on her hips. "I don't approve of… _Imogen_," she spat out, a bit too harsh than intended.

Eli grinned. "_That's _what you want to talk about? I could say the same thing about that dream boy, _Jake_."

"At least I don't act like he's my _boyfriend_," She backfired, her arms flailing in anger. "You saw her, Eli, she acts like you two are _together_, or something," She muttered.

"Well…"

Clare gasped. "_Seriously_?"

"No, wait, let me try this again. I _might _have led her on at some point… You know, rehearsing the lines for the play and all…" He said in an innocent way, scratching the back of his neck in a playful manner, thinking what to say.

Clare huffed and closed her eyes, stepping back and leaning the small of her back against the door. Eli groaned and stepped closer to Clare, who looked up at him. Eli clasped his large, calloused hand on her smaller, soft one.

"Now that I mention it, Clare, I would like to know what's happening with _us_."

Clare let out a shaky breath and placed her right hand on his neck, tracing circles with her thumb. There was another glint in her eyes and she grinned knowingly, getting on her toes and kissing him chastely. He clutched her hand tighter and she stepped back, cheeks flaming red.

"You know," She began, biting the inside of her cheek, "I remember one wise man told me something once… and we're in a closet."

He smirked and she gave him a devilish smile.

"_You little devil_."

And she kissed him again. After all, no one would know about their small encounter in the closet.


End file.
